Christina's Secret
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Christina AU. Christina is the fourth and newest member of The Hex Girls. She's moved to Coolsville to start over. She has a big secret. How long will she be able to hide it? Will the gang run when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I decided to completely rewrite this story because it made me cringe when I re-read it if I'm being honest with you. It's still going to be the same storyline with my original idea as a basis I just went back and tweaked it. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

The lights from the stage were nearly blinding. So much in fact, that the gang had to bring sunglasses. Well, at least Thorn had warned them. You see, just over a week ago, Thorn had reached out saying that she Luna and Dusk had missed them and had insisted that they come to the next concert. So, they did. After all, who in their right mind would turn down free concert tickets? Thorn had also hinted at some surprises. Including a new member who was set to make her debate tonight. However, the concert was three songs in and there still wasn't any sign of this new member. That is until the band started playing their signature song. A fourth voice joined the girls as a cloaked figure descended the stage. Slowly she lifted her head and pushed back her cloak catching the entire audience by surprise. Well, almost. There was a small section of the crowd dressed in really convincing monster costumes whose cheering only increased when the fourth member appeared. Not that Shaggy noticed. He was too busy staring slack-jawed at the mystery girl. She had discarded her cloak. She wore a black dress that resembled a shredded ballgown. The skirt ended just below her knees giving her space to move around easier. Her brown hair braided with a silver ribbon running through it. Everything about her from the dark eye makeup to the shredded dress screamed evil queen gone wild.

"Hey, Shaggy you might want to close your mouth," Fred whispered teasingly.

Shaggy didn't hear him. Oh, what was it that book said about werewolves and getting attached really quickly? Oh, nevermind he'd figure that out later. Shaggy blinked and boom the concert was over. Luckily, they were going to meet the Hex Girls backstage. Soon, they were all seated and chatting with their long-time friends.

"No one told me about a party going on," a voice teased.

The gang turned and saw the mystery girl. She looked different without her costume. She now wore a pink top with a butterfly print, a white leather jacket, faded blue jeans and, black boots. Her hair was free from her braid and now hung loosely and she had also removed all of her makeup. Still, Shaggy was having major difficulty with keeping his mouth shut.

"Sorry, Christina," Thorn laughed as Christina sat beside her.

"No, it's fine just leave me alone in my dressing room missing my family while you have a little party," Christina quipped dramatically.

"Hey, your cousin was here earlier wasn't she?" Dusk asked.

"Laura had to go. Curfew,"

"Ah,"

"Ahem," Fred coughed.

"Oh, right. Guys this is Christina our newest member,"

Who needed a heart? Shaggy's heart had just taken a one-way trip and was never ccoming back. Meanwhile, Thorn continud making the introdutions.

"Christina, this is Fred,"

"Hello,"

"Daphne,"

"Hi,"

"Velma"

"Nice to meet you Christina,"

"Shaggy,"

"Hi," he managed to say.

"And Scooby,"

Scoobu in true fashion greeted Christina in the silliest way he could. Which made her laugh. Which made Shaggy melt on the inside.

...

* * *

All-too-soon it was time for the Hex Girls to take their leave. Soon, the tour bus was headed to its next stop. While the other three girls hit the hay, Christina was wide awake. Tonight had been her debate and she was still nervous. Heck, she was always nervous. How would the public react to her? She didn't want to damage the band's popularity. That would be just awful. Oh, why had she even agreed to this? Sure she was a die-hard Hex Girls fan and the chance to actually be a part of her favorite band was thrilling but she missed her family and her friends back at Monster High. Plus there was her secret that would kill the band entirely if it got out. She would kill the band. She would be responseable and she be labled a freak by not only Toralie but the entire world!

What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for Christina, the fans embraced her. well, mostly there was a small group of fans who thought that she didn't belong but whatever. It wasn't the end of the world. Not everyone had to like her anyway.

Currently, the four band members were on their way to shoot the music video for their newest single. They were going to shoot the video at Fortescu Castle in Transylvania. Thorn had insisted upon it. Christina wasn't going to argue with her. Thorn wanted to shoot the video here because it was a spooky castle and well, as leader of the band Thorn got her way. So, Christina wasn't going to point out that her childhood home was spooky, scary and even haunted. No, that didn't matter. Besides, what good would fighting do? It seemed like she would just have to deal with it. In an attempt to calm her very frazzled nerves Christina pulled out her phone to text Draculaura and the others. Soon, they were having a group chat.

Lagoona: What's this I hear about the castle being haunted?

Christina: I don't think it is.

Twyla: You never know what the shadows are hiding Christina.

Christina: Very True.

Laura: Just remember to take pictures for us.

Christina: I will.

Christina put her phone down only to see the others smirking.

"What?"

"Fred and the others are coming to see our shoot," Luna informed her.

"So?"

"Shaggy's coming,"

"Again, so?"

"He LIKES YOU," Thorn yelled waving her hands wildly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he couldn't stop watching you during our last concert,"

"Whatever,"

* * *

When the gang arrived at the castle, Dusk, Thorn and, Luna was having an argument while Christina stood on the sidelines. Shaggy rushed right to her. The girls laughed while Fred smirked. Shaggy had it bad. Christina, on the other hand, didn't appear to notice or, if she did she didn't let onto it. It soon became apparent that they had a mystery on their hands. Typical. When it came time for them to split up Christina asked if she could tag along.

"Sure thing, you can come with Scooby and me," Shaggy offered eagerly.

"Okay, thanks,"

Shaggy was over the moon. Soon, he'd struck up a conversation.

"So this is your last stop on the tour?" Shaggy asked Christina.

"Yeah"

"Was it fun?"

"Yes very fun"

"So what happens after the tour ends?"

"We take a break then we hit the studio "

"Sounds fun"

"Nah not really " Christina replied.

"What are you going to do on vacation?"

"Move"

"You don't sound too excited about it "

"Well, of course, I'm excited but it's hard to leave my family "

"I understand. So, where are you moving to?"

Christina didn't get a chance to tell him as the vampire had crashed their party.

* * *

After the mystery had been solved it was time to shoot the video. Well, two now. Thorn had quickly written a new song as a thank you to the gang for helping them. Christina was impressed with how quickly she wrote it too. After the videos had been shot the group of friends went to a restaurant to eat and catch up.

"So Christina can we see the pictures of the house you bought?" Thorn asked.

"Sure thing," Christina said handing Thorn her phone.

The pictures showed a light blue two-story house with a white fence around it. The pictures of the inside showed four bedrooms, two bathrooms a big kitchen and a nice sized living room. There was a small backyard.

"Hey, that looks like the house down the street from where I live," Shaggy said.

"You don't say" Christina laughed.

"Where is the house?" Fred asked.

Christina then showed them the address.

"Hey that is the same house, " Shaggy said.

"This is cool"

"Tell me about it"

Christina missed the knowing glances the others shared while trying their best not to laugh. Shaggy meanwhile, was doing his best not to lose it. Christina was going to live down the street! Could this day get any better? Apparently, it could because Christina insisted they should all come over when she was settled in. Shaggy couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A month or so later Christina stepped through the door of her new home. The moving van would be there soon. Christina had gone out and bought her groceries already. She set them on the counter. Her stomach rumbled in protest at not being full since breakfast that morning. Slowly she fished a tomato out of the bag. After an impulsive glance over her shoulder, she sunk her fangs into the fruit sucking it dry. Her phone buzzed in her pocket informing her of the moving vans arrival. The van and all the employees were really her uncle's servants in disguise.

Christina walked outside and waved to them as they got out. In less than two hours all the boxes and furniture were inside. With a final wave, they left Christina to unpack. She set her bedroom up then looked at her work. Her bed was in the center of the room. Her coffin was hidden under her bed out of sight. Her wardrobe was across from it. Two tall bookshelves stuffed with stacks and stacks of books. A desk was set near the large window. Finally, a string of paper butterflies hung above her bed. Christina threw herself onto her bed called Shaggy.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Christina?"

"Yeah"

"Are you here?"

"Yes got here a couple of hours ago"

"Cool mind if I come over?"

"See you in a few"

….

* * *

When the doorbell rang Christina ran to answer it. Upon opening the door she was greeted by Shaggy.

"Hey Christina "

"Hi Shaggy come in" Christina replied stepping aside so Shaggy could enter.

"So how does this place compare to your old home?" Shaggy asked.

"Much smaller but I like it" Christina replied leading him to the dining room.

"It's nice"

"Thanks" Christina replied.

"So how about I show you around town?"

"I'd love that"

Shaggy showed her everything he could think of. The parks, the museum, even the old tree house. As they were walking down Main Street they ran into the rest of the gang.

"Christina you're here," Daphne said in surprise.

"Yeah I arrived a few hours ago Shaggy's showing me around " Christina replied.

"So how do you like Coolsville so far?" Fred asked.

"It's really nice "

"Probably not as nice as some places you've been before though right?" Velma asked.

"No, it's really nice besides most of the time we were on the road" Christina replied.

"So how was the tour?"

"Great in between the concerts we went sightseeing and I took lots of pictures "

"Can we see them?"

"Sure how about you all come over later and we can have I'll show you the pictures "

"Sounds great we'll be there"

…

* * *

Christina returned home and tried to finish unpacking. After she'd finished she looked herself over in the hall mirror. Christina found it funny how she was the only one out of her family who had a reflection. She looked less than perfect. Her hair which had started out in a neat ponytail was falling out around her face. Her jeans were dusty. Her clothes, in general, were wrinkled.

"I need to clean up" Christina muttered heading to her room.

She finished getting ready as the doorbell rang.

Christina went downstairs and opened the door. She welcomed her guests inside and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry for the mess I'm not quite finished unpacking" she apologized.

"We understand" Fred replied as they sat down at the table.

"So what's for dinner?" Shaggy asked excitedly.

"Well I didn't know what you guys would want so I decided to have a make your own pizza night" Christina replied gesturing into the kitchen.

"Wow"

"Help yourselves "

Shaggy and Scooby were off. They piled everything on their pizzas. From pepperoni to pineapple. Christina watched in the doorway amazed at how fast they were moving. She watched as Fred, Daphne and Velma followed behind. This was apparently normal. After the gang had made their pizza and stuck them in the oven they returned to the table.

"I'm sorry we should have warned you about Shaggy and Scooby " Fred apologized.

"It's okay Fred"

"Aren't you going to make a pizza Christina?" Velma asked.

"Yes, when yours are finished " Christina replied.

"So how long is your vacation?" Daphne asked.

"A couple of months then it's back to the studio" Christina replied as the oven timer went off.

"Pizza" Shaggy and Scooby cried.

After everyone including Christina had made and eaten pizza Christina stood up to clean the mess in her kitchen.

"We can help" Fred offered with the rest of the gang nodding in agreement.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that you're my guests" Christina replied.

"But we made the mess so we want to help clean up" Shaggy countered joining Christina in the kitchen.

"Well if you say so" Christina sighed giving in as she began to clean the counter.

…..

* * *

After everything was clean they all sat back down. Christina brought her photo album to the table so they could look through it.

"These are awesome pictures, Christina "

"Thanks, Velma" Christina replied turning the page.

"How did you get this one to be so clear?" Daphne asked pointing to a picture of the Eiffel Tower.

"Prior camera experience and some editing "

"It looks cool"

"Thank you"

"What time is it?" Fred asked.

"Oh my it's midnight " Christina gasped looking at the clock.

"Well we'd better go this was fun," Fred said standing.

"We'll have to do it again sometime " Velma added.

"Yeah, good night guys," Christina said as the gang filed out the door.

"Good night Christina "


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark outside when Christina turned around in bed. She couldn't seem to get to sleep. Not that she needed it anyway. Lazily she got out of bed and stood up. She slipped into her sandals and walked downstairs. She turned on the lamp in the living room and grabbing the lap desk sat on the couch. Christina pulled a piece of paper from the notebook next to her and begun to write.

...

* * *

 _Dear Laura._

 _How's school going? Did you pass your test? I'm settling in just fine. I'm tired from the tour. No, not really just figuratively. I miss you a lot. Send me_ lots of _pictures okay? I can't wait to see you_.

Christina.

...

* * *

Christina put the short letter aside and sighed. It'd been forever since she'd spoken to her family. Being a celebrity wasn't her first choice when it came to life after high school. Quite the opposite actually she'd been planning to be a teacher. Then Draculaura dragged her all the way to karaoke night at some restaurant. Thorn had been in disguise at the back and had heard Christina and confronted her afterward. The rest was history.

"I think I ought to take a flight" she muttered dropping the lightweight robe off her back exposing the very large bat-like wings she had.

She opened the door and smiled as the breeze hit her face gently ruffling her hair. In a few seconds, she was off the ground headed to the sky. The town looked really small from up above. It was peaceful and still. The lights were tiny it was adorable. Christina liked watching the few people who were still out at odd hours of the night. She landed on the roof of a building across from the park and watched a few sneaky teenagers before deciding it was time to go home. The house was quiet, really quiet and Christina wasn't used to it. In the castle there were doors that opened and slammed, the wind that never seemed to calm down and the floorboards creaked on their own. It seemed like she'd have to remedy this. The question was how should she do it?

Early the next morning Christina woke up still unsure of how to fix her problem. She trudged to the kitchen intent on eating some much-needed breakfast. After that, she got ready for the day choosing her regular outfit and braiding her hair. Once that was done she had no idea what to do with herself. She wandered around her house for a little while before finally settling down at the piano. Some music would help clear her head. She hoped it would also help with her problem. Time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shaggy, earth to Shaggy!"

Scooby was about ready to give up. Shaggy was completely zoned out. He had it bad. As in B-A-D. The Great Dane suspected as much considering the scent Shaggy gave off whenever he was around Christina. He knew how well Shaggy was elated with Christina down the street. Of course, this had to do with his wolf-like tendencies. The question was why didn't Shaggy try to talk with her? Why didn't he ask her out? Scooby suspected that Shaggy was scared. His past relationships hadn't gone very well after all.

Shaggy's stupor was finally was finally broken by the sound of the phone ringing. Scooby watched as Shaggy raced too answer it. Hoping beyond hope that it was Christina. Luckily, it was. Scooby could have chosen to listen in on their conversation but he chose to give them some privacy instead.

A few minutes later Shaggy spun into the room with a dopey smile on his face.

"Well?" Scooby questioned.

"we're taking her to the animal shelter Scooby!"

"Why?"

"Well, she said her house was way too quiet so I suggested a pet and she agreed so I offered to take her!"

"Good for you,"

"Come on let's go,"

…...

* * *

While at the shelter Shaggy couldn't help the dopey smile that refused to leave his face, it was too cute watching Christina interact with the puppies and the kittens. She just seemed so happy. Especially when she found a golden retriever. The gangly pup bounded right to Christina, tripping over its own front paws in the process. This caused Christina to laugh which in turn caused Shaggy to laugh.

"I think I made a friend," Christina cooed as she lifted the pup from its pen.

"I agree," Shaggy responded finally remembering how to speak.

Soon, the three returned to Christina's home. After making sure her puppy was settled in she breezed into the kitchen to make lunch only to discover that Shaggy had already done so for her. Soon, they were all eating lunch while Christina watched her puppy-Sandy-scamper around the house in curiosity. She was so distracted by the pup that she failed to notice the love-struck gaze Shaggy was shooting her way.

Yes, Shaggy had it bad. He would never admit to it though. Because admitting to it would mean revealing he had feelings for Christina which would lead to endless teasing from Daphne and Velma. He couldn't handle the teasing. It was so embarrassing! He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He'd rather die than suffer through their knowing glances and relentless giggling. So, he would have to keep it a secret at least for now.

 **Please leave a review**


End file.
